


Эль Базаре

by Zombieboy



Series: Troy/Nick [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка на тему жизни Ника и Троя в стенах Эль Базаре.





	Эль Базаре

Полдень. В самом сердце Эль Базаре, как всегда, яблоку негде упасть. Мексиканцы, белые, чёрные, азиаты — толпы продающих и покупающих сливаются перед глазами в один пёстрый, но безликий поток. Гомон голосов иногда перекрывают задорные мелодии, долетающие из наспех сколоченных ларьков или доверху заставленных ящиками огромных ангаров. Здесь громкая музыка привлекает не ходячие трупы, а покупателей.  
  
      Ник стоит у входа в самый дешёвый бар и, заложив руки в карманы толстовки, присматривает подходящее место для перекуса. Вообще-то, ему всё равно, куда падать, но Трой с кем попало за стол не сядет.  
  
      — Туда, — наконец-то определившись, Ник уверенно шагает вперёд.  
  
      Трой послушно идёт следом, хотя от бара, полного мексиканцев, он явно не в восторге. Внутри также шумно и многолюдно, как и снаружи. Пахнет буррито, потом и острым соусом чили.  
  
      Они садятся за маленький столик у стены и несколько секунд молча пялятся друг на друга. Ник хочет напиться, а Трой — как можно скорее убраться куда подальше.  
  
      — Слушай, мужик, ещё даже не вечер, — разглядывая его, Трой привычно щурится, склоняя голову набок. — Говорю сразу, я не буду с тобой пить.  
  
      В полумраке бара его бледное худое лицо с острыми скулами кажется Нику высеченным из куска белого мрамора.  
  
      — Тогда не пей, — Ник улыбается ему, доставая из кармана кредитные жетоны.  
  
      К ним подходит Мария — долговязая официантка, больше похожая на стриптизёршу. Девочки у стойки прекрасно знают, что нужно двум вечно удолбанным гринго: шесть рюмок текилы и два тако с курятиной.  
  
      — Сегодня мне только воды, пор фавор, — рассматривая слишком откровенный вырез, едва скрывающий её маленькую грудь, Трой произносит слова словно через силу.  
  
      Мария хмыкает и, кокетливо пожимая плечами, опускает поднос. Когда она нагибается, Ник, словно невзначай, скользит взглядом по её бедру. Тако и все шесть рюмок остаются на столе, кто бы что ни говорил.  
  
      — Пара ти, кариньо, — хлопнув текилы, Ник отправляет в рот таблетку, купленную у Эль Маторифе.  
  
      Марии всё равно: одарив обоих мягкой улыбкой, она уходит, прихватив пару жетонов. В ту же секунду чёрные глаза Ника ослепляет свет огромных зеркальных шаров под потолком, висящих в каком-то другом измерении. В его расширенных зрачках Трой, должно быть, видит своё отражение.  
  
      — Твоя мать, — Трой берёт рюмку и неохотно подносит ко рту, — как думаешь, почему она за него вышла?  
  
      Ник знает, что Трой пьёт только ради него — или для него, если точнее. От таблеток крышу у Троя почти не сносит, и пока Ник под кайфом, они словно меняются ролями. Безбашенный псих присматривает за тем, кого долгое время считали вполне разумным.  
  
      — За Тревиса? — он достаёт новую таблетку и протягивает её Трою, удерживая на указательном пальце.  
  
      На самом деле Ник без понятия, что там было между матерью и её вторым мужем. В старом, уютном и безопасном мире она казалась совсем другим человеком.  
  
      — Нет, за твоего родного папашу. Он же был чёрным, так? — Трой тянется к нему, словно за поцелуем, послушно приоткрывая рот.  
  
      Указательный палец Ника осторожно касается его языка. Бар, столы, девочки и крикливые мексиканцы начинают медленное вращение по кругу.  
  
      — А я всё ждал, когда же ты спросишь, — Ник не отнимает руку, дыхание Троя тёплое и влажное. — Вообще-то, он был полукровкой. Ну, короче, — он пьяно улыбается, сам не зная чему, — я, типа, не только черный, но и красный тоже. Ты знал?  
  
      Улыбка Ника становится шире. Лизнув кончик его пальца, Трой отстраняется, качая головой.  
  
      — Если бы знал, меня бы тут не было, — тон кажется серьёзным, но Ник не верит ни единому его слову. — Я сомневался, оттого сначала выбрал Мэдисон, а не тебя.  
  
      Волосы Троя пепельно-русые и не такие жёсткие, как у самого Ника. Он знает это, потому что касался их пару раз ещё на ранчо, какую-то тысячу лет назад.  
  
      — Просто тебе всё ещё нужна мамочка, — Нику хочется закурить, но сигареты остались в куртке.  
  
      — Может, расскажешь, кто нужен тебе?  
  
      По лицу Троя расползаются светящиеся пятна: ядовито-зелёное похоже на поражённого радиацией осьминога из какого-нибудь тупого комикса. Ник пытается вспомнить, как звали больного раком мужика, после получения суперсилы ставшего почти бессмертным. Сейчас все они в каком-то смысле вечны, пока кости не истлеют или не высохнет мозг.  
  
      — Может, и расскажу, — Ник опустошает вторую рюмку, тако остаётся нетронутым, — но её точно нет в списке.  
  
      Иногда Нику кажется, что Трой привязан к его матери больше, чем он сам когда-либо в жизни. Эта слепая вера в слова чуть ли не первой встречной авантюристки удивляет и трогает одновременно.  
  
      — Тогда что мы тут делаем? — опрокидывая в себя текилу, Трой словно нарочно зеркалит его жесты.  
  
      — Бухаем, — озираясь по сторонам, Ник весело разводит руками, — едим тако, я думал, ты их любишь.  
  
      Дэдпул — Ник наконец-то вспомнил имя.  
  
      — А я думал, ты, — Трой, лишь усмехается в ответ.  
  
      — Нет, я здесь из-за выпивки.  
  
      Над их головами медленно проплывает пухлый сверкающий Будда, полностью погруженный в себя. Трой молчит, но это не значит, что разговор закончен: иногда Ник может читать его как раскрытую книгу.  
  
      — Хочешь свалить отсюда, Никки? — голос Троя меняется, а улыбка медленно исчезает с лица, расплываясь, как рисунок на асфальте под проливным дождем. — Я имею в виду, совсем. Навсегда.  
  
      — Да, — Ник кивает.  
  
      Он наблюдает за танцем странных узоров на длинном искрящемся облачении Будды. Сейчас Нику всё равно, куда идти, если их по-прежнему будет двое. Ради чокнутого нациста Троя он готов оставить Эль Базаре со всеми его девочками и наркотой.  
  
      — Ты и правда любишь меня, мужик, — довольно хмыкает тот, жадно принимаясь за тако.  
  
      — А это плохо? — неловко расплескав текилу, Ник пьяно смеётся, запрокинув голову.  
  
      Ник знает, что иногда его смех бывает очень заразительным, вот как сейчас, например.  
  
      — Без понятия, если честно, — Трой весело осушает свою рюмку, — на моей памяти, ты первый настолько ненормальный.  
  


***

  
      Без четверти три. Ник и Трой выходят из бара и, продираясь сквозь чужие тела, пошатываясь, бредут в свой бокс, туда, где есть только голые стены и брошенный на пол матрас. Ночь они как всегда проспят, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, а на рассвете навсегда покинут это место.


End file.
